Summer at the Lake
by GallagherGirl33
Summary: The girls and Zach are finally graduating Gallagher. They are going to take the summer off to relax before going to work. How relaxing will the summer really be? This continues right after the last book ends.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Cammie Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, and Zachary Goode to my office," my mom said over the intercom. It was the day before graduation so we couldn't be in that much trouble. Due to the school being burnt down, we were currently staying in a backup location on the outskirts of Roseville. It had some secret passageways I was adventuring through when I heard the announcement so I was a little late. When I walked in, I saw all my friends and my (finally official!) boyfriend sitting down. Solomon was leaning on mom's desk like he has a thousand times before. "It's no secret the five of you have had a really hard two years." Bex snorted and mom gave her a look. "I've watched all of you grow up into amazing, responsible young agents, as well as lovely men and women. I'm incredibly proud and I want to congratulate you. Now, Joe will tell you all about our gift."

"Well, in our professional opinion, it would be best for you to take the summer off. Your last year has been... challenging," Joe said. That was an understatement but I knew he didn't want to bring up the scars. It was a reminder enough that we weren't able to be in our home the night before graduation. I'd imagined my graduation day for years and I always thought about spending my last night with my best friends in our room. Of course, our room was now just a pile of rubble. "We thought it would be nice to send you someplace new so we're going to let you go to one of my lakefront homes for the summer. It's secluded so you feel safe but it's part of a resort so there's also a big main cabin where you can get food, there's a movie theater, and a big main beach filled with bonfires, beach volleyball courts, and tennis courts." I looked and saw smiles on everyone's faces. We needed this chance to heal. "We also don't want you to spend the summer with just girls, Zach, and we figured Preston might want some time to recover, too," Joe told us and Macey grinned. "Also, Jonas and Grant haven't really seen you in a long time so they want to come with."

The girls looked excited because I knew they had crushes on them. Bex was especially smitten with Grant after he'd help save her life. The face that stood out to me the most was Zach's, though. It was a face of complete joy. I loved that he cared about me and came to Gallagher for me but I felt terrible that he had no guy friends left. When we saw them on that plane, I'd almost forgot Zach had friends. I was so excited for him that that was finally changing again. Sure, he'd bonded with the girls, but it wasn't the same.

My mom held out plane tickets. "A limo will bring you to the airport early in the morning after graduation. We'll check on you at some point in the summer. I'll see you later." The girls all filed out and Zach was grabbed by Solomon and led into the room next to us and my mom said, "Can we talk, Cam?"

I looked at her, raising an eyebrow, and said, "Sure."

Mom sighed. "This might be awkward, but we haven't really talked about this yet. You and Zach have been together awhile and you'll be together all summer so I want you to be prepared." I'm not going to lie. Since the Circle was destroyed, Zach and I had been fooling around a little. Okay. A lot. With all this free time not doing research about the Circle or running away from school, we'd been spending a lot of time together. We hadn't had sex yet, but it was only a matter of time.

I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment. I'd faced being kidnapped, tortured, and bullet wounds in the past year, but somehow, I don't think I'd ever been this uncomfortable. "Mom, we already had this talk when I was in the seventh grade. I get it."

She laughed and it was nice seeing my mom so carefree again. "I know. I just wanted to give you a gift." Mom reached in her desk and handed me a bag.

I opened it and cringed. "Birth control pills. Mom, this is so awkward."

She shrugged. "I want you to be ready, just in case," she said. She stood up and gave me a hug. "I'm so proud of you. Now go get ready to graduate."

Zach's POV

Solomon pulled me into the other room after we heard about the cabin and motioned for me to sit down. I sat and he stood as usual.

"Thanks for the cabin and for getting the guys to come with. It's been forever since I've seen them," I told him. "Unless you count the short extraction mission, but that wasn't exactly a good time to catch up."

Joe smiled. "Now that you're going to be living with just friends and your girlfriend, Mrs. Morgan and I talked about how I've really been your only father figure." I tensed a little. I now knew who my father was and where he was, yet I also knew Joe was the closest thing I'd ever have to one. After we'd returned to Gallagher, Abby made us take a blood test and we learned the truth. Townsend had tried to talk to me a few times, but it was still pretty awkward. He continued, "So, no one has probably talked to you about this. You and Cammie have been together for a while now so we thought someone should talk to you about sex."

I instantly stood up. "No. No. We're not having this conversation. I know how it all... Works. I'm not going to pressure her and I won't get her pregnant."

Joe chuckled slightly at my discomfort. "Well, we want to ensure that so here." Joe tossed me a box of condoms. I caught them and instantly fled the room. I saw girls walking through the halls and knew I had to take a secret passageway so no one saw what I was carrying. I walked in the nearest passageway and saw Cammie in front of me. I tried to duck and hide but she already saw me.

"So, are you excited to see your friends again?" She asked.

As I tried to hide what was in my hands by putting it behind my back, I grinned and answered, "I'm so excited. It'll be great seeing them, but I'm also going to love just relaxing with you." I smirked.

Cammie blushed. "Speaking of that, what did Solomon have to talk to you about?"

Shit. I smirked to try and downplay it. "Nothing. He just wanted me to be responsible this summer."

Cam rolled her eyes. "Like we aren't always responsible. I got a similar lecture." She noticed me holding something behind my back. "What's that?"

"Don't worry about it, Gallagher Girl," I replied. I could tell she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She never did.

She raised an eyebrow. "Zachary Goode, what is in your hand?" I shrugged and she dove. I couldn't fight back super well with one hand while I tried to hide the box. If I was fighting an enemy agent, I would've kicked them into the wall, but she wasn't an enemy agent, this wasn't that big a secret, and she still looked a little frail. Don't try telling her that, though, because the fire in her eyes was as strong as ever. Eventually I was tackled to the ground and she was on top of me. As she dropped down on my stomach, something fell out of her pocket and her eyes got wide. I lunged and grabbed what fell and she ripped the box out of my hand. I watched Cammie blush as she read what she was holding. I read what she had dropped and was slightly shocked. Birth control pills. And the first one was missing. She sighed and leaned back against the wall and I sat next to her. "We should talk, shouldn't we?"

"Probably," I replied. "So, have you even thought about this?

She blushed. "A little. You should know I haven't had... sex before. I've only ever dated Josh and that was completely out of the question because he didn't even know my real name. Have you ever?"

I shook my head. "I spent more time worrying about staying alive."

"So, you're a virgin?" Cammie asked, shock in her voice.

I shrugged. "Yeah. So are you. I've been going after you since we were 16 years old. What did you expect?"

"Well, whenever we've been doing stuff, you've seemed... so sure of yourself," She replied.

I laughed. "You didn't exactly seem inexperienced either." A deep blush filled her cheeks. "Don't worry, though. I'm in no rush so don't stress out."

"Really?" She asked, looking into my eyes with her beautiful blue ones.

I kissed her forehead. "Yes. Gallagher Girl, this year has been crazy and I wouldn't have been able to do it with anyone else by my side. I love you." It was my first time saying it to her, but I knew we'd both been thinking it for a while.

Cammie grinned up at me and said, "I love you, too." She kissed me and we sat like that for probably five more minutes. I was just so grateful she said it back. "Want to come hang out with me and the girls?"

"No. I want you to have fun your last night together," I answered, standing up and then helping her up. I started to walk away when she stopped me.

"Zach," Cammie said. I turned and looked at her and she smirked at me. I loved seeing her this carefree. I honestly don't think she'd looked so happy since we were sixteen years old. We'd come such a long way. "Don't you think you're forgetting something?" She kicked the box over to me. "You might need those one of these days." She ran off after that. I'm not going to lie, I hoped at one time throughout the summer I did need them and her insinuating I would made me excited. This was going to be an amazing summer.

Cammie's POV

I walked in my room and the girls looked at me. "So, Cam, where have you been?" Bex asked.

I shrugged. "Talking to my mom, then Zach."

"About what?" Liz asked.

Maybe talking to Zach gave me some more confidence because I looked at each of them, shrugged, and answered, "Sex."

Macey spit her water out of her mouth. "Are you finally going to do it?" All the girls stared wide-eyed at me.

I laughed. "To be determined. Solomon gave Zach a box of condoms and my mom gave me these." I threw them to Macey. "We talked about it and have decided we might."

"That's crazy!" Macey shouted.

"Who would've thought Cammie might lose her virginity first?" Bex asked.

Liz shrugged. "Statistically, it makes the most sense. She is on her second boyfriend while us three have yet to have one."

Macey grinned. "I think that will change this summer. Locked in the house with the boys alone will probably lead to us with boyfriends."

"You think so?" Liz asked.

"Definitely. Grant always liked me," Bex said with a wink. We all laughed. "I'm not wrong! Zach told me so!"

Macey smiled. "This is going to be an awesome summer! I'll start packing for all of us." I looked at my friends, safe and happy and I knew I was ready to face graduation tomorrow. All year, I'd been scared, but not anymore. I had the best team at my side and nothing could change that.

"I love you guys," I blurted because if I'd learned anything in the past few years, it was that I didn't know how much time I had left. My friends barreled towards me in a big group hug. I winced slightly as Macey's arm hit one of my wounds. Just another reminder of the dangerous life we'd all chosen. All the girls murmured their agreements.

"I'm going to bed. We need our sleep before graduation tomorrow," Liz said.

I saw a very _Bexish_ gleam in Bex's eye when she asked, "Are you sure?"

"What are you thinking?" Macey asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bex shrugged and watched us, building up the suspense. "I always thought my last night at the Gallagher Academy would be _in_ the Gallagher Academy. In our room."

"I agree, but that's not exactly an option anymore," I said.

"Not with that attitude. Think about it. Cam, it's your last chance to sneak out of school grounds," she teased.

Liz's eyes went wide. "Are we sure it's safe?"

Bex shrugged. "It's always safe when you have the best back-up in the world." And that's how I ended up leading my friends through secret passageways with bags filled with dresses, heels, pillows, blankets, and our graduation caps and gowns. We ran the couple miles back to school and snuck in another passageway to get on the Gallagher Academy grounds. There were still guards to keep out any possible vandals and silly town boys who thought it would be fun to pull a prank. As we walked towards the building, a guard looked right at us. I recognized him as Bubblegum guard. We thought we were caught.

Instead, he smiled at us. "Welcome home." The girls and I laughed and ran towards where our room was. They had cleared most of the rubble and started rebuilding the walls. They hadn't started building above the first floor so we ended up in a classroom that was two floors beneath our room. We laid blankets and pillows down on the floor. The four of us laid on the floor, having a moment of silence for our beloved home.

"I almost think it's a dream until we see it again," Macey mumbled. "I can't believe the school is gone."

I felt a tear in my eye and repeated what Zach told me before it all burned to the ground. "We are the school." It felt like a funeral, until Bex grinned.

"Remember when Liz tried to test Cammie for Chameleon DNA and got DNA tests shut down for a semester?" Bex teased and we all laughed.

"Or remember when we met Macey and she called Bex a bitch?" I replied and everyone laughed again.

Macey looked at Bex. "I stand by that claim." Bex hit her and they instantly started sparring. We spent the whole night reminiscing on the amazing, life-changing years we had there. Gallagher might have been burned to the ground, but with these girls, I knew I'd always be home.

 **Hi! I hope you guys like my new story! Let me know if you have any ideas for what you'd like to see them do over the summer and if you like the story so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*2 days later*

Mom and Solomon weren't surprised to find us the next morning. Mom just laughed and then Macey panicked about how little time we had. Thankfully, we had Liz and she knew where a generator was so we could do our hair and we found a mirror. I had a little dirt stain on my dress and I couldn't help but feel that that was the perfect way for me to graduate. It's how I spent most of my time here.

Graduation went super well and it was really emotional. Liz's speech was, of course, perfect. After we threw our caps in the air, I felt arms wrap around me and the whole world went upside down as Zach kissed me in front of the whole school again. For once, everything felt perfect.

Now it was time to recover before we headed back out into the world. We were in a limo about to pull into the resort. I saw it and it looked super nice. We drove past a big garden and golf course and then we saw the beach. It was really pretty. We drove past all of it until we got to what was a mansion. The driver stopped and we grabbed our many bags and ran in.

"This place is huge!" Liz shouted. I heard footsteps and out popped three boys I hadn't seen in awhile. Macey immediately ran into Preston's arms and pulled him close.

"Hi, everyone," Grant said excitedly. "The rooms are all in different corners of the house. We all took rooms on the second floor." I wandered to the corner or the house that was empty and threw my suitcases on my bed. I heard a knock so I opened my door.

Zach strolled in and sat on my bed. "Guess where my room is."

"Upstairs," I guessed and he nodded. "Couldn't stand to be away from me?" I teased.

Zach chuckled. "The opposite. I thought you'd miss me too much. You been sneaking to my room so much lately that I thought I might as well make it easier for you." I hit him. "Do you maybe want to go get lunch after we unpack?"

"Sounds good to me. Give me an hour or two?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'll unpack and if I finish, I'll come help you." He hopped up and headed upstairs. I had a walk in closet thankfully because Macey packed me a lot of clothes. The closet had some cute shoes in it and I noticed a few new clothes. Good work, Solomon and mom. I began hanging up all kinds of clothes when I got to the middle of the bag. There were tons of really nice underwear, obviously packed by Macey. I sighed and just started throwing them in my top drawer. After about a half hour of unpacking, Zach walked in my room and laid on my bed. "Need any help?"

I shrugged. "I should be done in ten minutes."

"Macey sure packed a lot of clothes," he commented.

I laughed. "Duh. It's Macey." I continued putting my clothes away and Zach just sat and watched me. "Okay, I'm almost done. You should check to see if anyone wants to come with us."

"Okay. I'll be back in a little bit," he said. I really had one shirt left to put away so I did and then quick ran in my bathroom to comb my hair and re-apply some makeup, not that Zach hadn't seen me look much worse. I guess I just hoped this summer would be a fresh start. I stepped out and saw Zach walk in. "They're all already doing stuff so it's just the two of us. Let's go." I followed Zach to the garage and he grinned. "Leave it to Joe to leave us so many cars." We had 5 different cars and I saw Zach's smile grow as he grabbed the keys to a Ferrari. Joe might have been a spy who knew that low-tech was the way to blend in, but he also was a man. A man who wanted to own one nice, flashy car.

Zach pulled up to one of the restaurants in the center of the woods. Zach parked the car and got out to open my door. We walked in and sat down. A waitress walked up to us and I could tell she thought Zach was cute. Who wouldn't? I was still shocked that this amazing guy wanted _me._

PROS AND CONS OF DATING ZACHARY GOODE

He was an amazing spy. PRO

Sometimes, he was too good a spy. CON

He always smelled like the best soap ever. PRO

Even when you find out what kind of soap it is, it never smells as good on anyone else. CON

He was super hot. PRO

Basically everywhere you went, girls hit on him because he was so hot. CON

She batted her eyelashes at him and said, "Can I get you anything?"

"Two chocolate milkshakes," Zach said not making eye contact with her and smiling at me. She looked pissed and just walked away.

I grinned. "She didn't like that."

Zach shrugged. "That's unfortunate." We laughed. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Zach got up and walked towards the bathroom. I glanced down to my menu and when I looked up, there was a boy in front of me in Zach's chair.

"Hi. I'm Lucas," the hot blonde boy in front of me said.

"Cammie," I replied with a smile.

He grinned. "Well, Cammie, I saw you over here and noticed how beautiful you were and my first thought was how I needed some beautiful girls like you at the party tonight."

"A party?" I asked kind of excitedly. Okay, I know I'm with Zach so I wasn't trying to flirt with this boy. I just got to be a carefree teenager and I wanted to party. For the past two years, I had been constantly fighting for my life and the thought of letting loose and partying was perfect.

Lucas laughed. "Yes. My band is playing tonight at this address." He was writing the address on a napkin. "It's on the beach but it's more hidden than the main beach because there will be drinking."

"Excuse me," I heard Zach say as he glared down at Lucas.

Lucas chuckled and stood up. "You must be the boyfriend. Sorry, bud." He turned to me, completely ignoring Zach's glare. If only he knew what Zach was capable of, he would have moved a little faster instead of continuing to relax in Zach's chair. "I'll see you tonight. Bring your friends and maybe even this guy." Lucas finally stood up and walked away.

Zach turned his glare to me. "What the hell was that?"

"We're going to a party tonight!" I said excitedly.

He raised an eyebrow, like I was crazy (which I most definitely hadn't been for about six months). "What?"

"Well, his name is Lucas and he's in a band that is playing at a party on the beach. We're invited, but there is drinking involved," I mumbled at the end.

Zach looked shocked. "You want to go?" I shrugged and he sighed. "Gallagher Girl, we really shouldn't. It's illegal and we don't want to get wrapped up in that. Think about what your mom and Solomon would say if they found out."

I stared at the ground and replied, "I know, Zach, but don't you just want a normal life for a little? We've experienced so much these past few years so don't you just want to go have some fun?"

He shrugged. "To be honest, I don't need a party to have fun. I just need this summer with all of you. I don't want to go." I nodded and we ate in a pretty awkward atmosphere. There was still small talk, but there was something wrong about it.

As Zach was paying the bill, I said, "I'll be right back. I've got to go to the bathroom." On my way there, I was texting Macey about the party and she was excited. We decided we'd have a girls night and just sneak out of the house without telling the boys.

"By the way, the girls and I decided we were going to do a girls night and explore town a little. I figured you could use a little time with the guys. Is that cool with you?"

Zach smiled, but it faltered for a second. "Are you sure you don't want us to come with?" The Circle might have been gone, but I knew all my friends were uneasy letting me out of their sight, especially Zach. The last time I went somewhere without him, I got shot. It wasn't his fault, but he blamed himself for not watching me and insisting to come with.

I kissed him. "I'm okay, Zach. We're both finally okay." He had a look in his eye and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. _For now._

"I have to start getting ready at 3," I told him as we walked into my room at 2:30.

He raised an eyebrow and opened my door. "Why are you telling me that?"

I shrugged and lead him towards my room. "I'm just saying, I've got some time to kill. If you've got any ideas..." Zach smirked and leaned in to kiss me. I closed the distance and everything was perfect.

"You've been making out," Macey said, when I walked in. I shrugged and my friends laughed. "Now we have to redo your hair. Put this on." She handed me a short, flowy blue v-neck dress to wear and sandals. Liz had on a pink skirt and a cute tank top, Bex had on a pair of high-waisted shorts and a red crop top, and Macey had on a cute romper. They returned my hair to its beach waviness. By 8 o'clock, we decided it was time to leave. When we walked to the stairs, the boys all flocked.

Zach wrapped his arms around my waist. "Screw the guys. Let's just hang out tonight."

"Then I'd be all dressed up for nothing," I said.

He shrugged. "You'd be dressed up for me."

I laughed. "We have to go. I'll see you later." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. My friends and I all got in the car and drove to the party. I know parties are supposed to be fun, but as a spy, I can tell you it was a little more than overwhelming.

 **Number of times a boy came to hit on one of my friends in 30 minutes: 17**

 **Number of times Macey rolled eyes at said boys: 15**

 **Number of drinks I had: 3**

 **Number of times Liz asked if I was sure I wanted a drink: 3**

 **Number of times Bex said "this is bloody awesome": 8**

In the spy world, drinking alcohol was a bad decision. Sometimes, on missions you had to drink to fit in, but you didn't want to have more than a few drinks. As a rule of thumb, anything that made your mind foggier and reflexes slow wasn't something you wanted to take part in. But as a girl who wanted to forget, I would definitely recommend it. I felt light and free. Sure I was stumbling, something no Gallagher Girl does (well, except maybe Liz), but I felt happy and safe.

Liz wasn't drinking so we had someone who could drive home. As she pointed out, we couldn't exactly call the boys to get us and it was good if at least one of us was pulled together. Macey and Bex were drinking a little slower than I was, though, so they looked a little concerned.

Macey looked at me and said, "Maybe you should slow down, Cam." Then the band was done and Lucas walked over to us with his friends. She whispered, "They're cute." We all nodded in agreement.

"Cammie! You made it!" Lucas said excitedly. He turned to my friends. "I'm Lucas and that's Logan, Alex, and John."

The girls and I grinned. "Boys, I'm Cammie and that's Macey, Bex, and Liz."

"Well, I promised Cammie here a good time so I should probably go with her to get another drink," he said. The boys nodded and I caught Lucas wink at them. I might be a little drunk but I'm still a spy. Lucas led me to get another drink. "So, what'd you think of the band?"

"You guys were great! So fun," I said.

Logan looked at the guy behind the bar and said, "Two tequila shots and then two beers. You up for shots?"

I shrugged and blushed. "I've honestly never drank before tonight."

He smiled. "That's okay. I won't let anything happen to you." I wasn't sure whether or not I believed him but I've fought off much worse than a teenage boy.

"One shot and then the beer. After that, cut me off because I'm already pretty drunk," I replied and he grinned. It was basically research for missions in the future.

"Cheers," he said as he clinked his shot with mine. As soon as I took it, everything got hazier and I couldn't help but realize this would be the worst time for anyone to come attack me.

I grabbed my beer and said, "Let's dance." Lucas pulled me closer and I was already swaying from the alcohol. I imagined he was Zach standing with me but Zach didn't want to come. I heard my phone ring and I grabbed it out of my purse. Zach. I tried my best to sound sober. "Hey, babe." I could still feel Lucas' hands on my hips and I felt terrible, but still I was having fun. Maybe that's why I called Zach babe. If he couldn't tell from home the words slurred, I think he could tell from the fact that I've never called him that in my whole life.

"Where are you?" Zach asked sternly.

I answered, "Um, just a restaurant." I felt like it sounded like a pretty smooth lie.

"Okay. Have fun," Zach replied, sounding skeptical. He hung up before I could say anything.

Logan raised an eyebrow and I answered, "My boyfriend." He nodded and we continued to dance.

Zach's POV

I knew that, technically, no one was going after Cammie right now. However, I didn't feel comfortable with her out of my sight. After spending two years tracking her every move, let's just say I wasn't happy just kissing her goodbye and trusting she'd come back. Cammie was always a surprise. So that's how my friends and I ended up playing video games while a computer next to us beeped with little red dots showing where all the girls were. I might have bugged Cammie's phone. And her shoes. And one in the necklace I had given her for her birthday that she never took off. Just to be safe. When we saw the girls adventure to an address that wasn't listed as any place of business, I think we were all a little concerned.

"What are they doing?" Preston asked. That was a great question. They had driven straight there so there was no way someone had taken them.

It then dawned on me where they were. "Going to a party."

"And they didn't invite us?" Grant sounded disappointed.

I shrugged. "I told Cammie I didn't think it was worth the risk to go out and drink tonight. Not only is it illegal and her mom and Joe would kill us, but it's dangerous. Why would we want to be off our game like that?" Grant snorted.

"So, this is the address," Jonas said as he typed some things into his computer.

"I'm just going to call Cammie quick. I'll put it on speaker," I said, hoping she'd tell me the truth.

Cammie picked up quickly. "Hey, babe." She slurred the words together and it was clear she was drunk. Plus, I've never heard her call me babe and it was weird. I could see by my friends' faces that they heard how weird it was, too.

I paused. "Where are you?"

"Um, just a restaurant," she blurted. Yep. The alcohol was making her a pretty bad liar.

"Okay. Have fun," I told her. Little did she know I would be there soon.

"Let's go," Preston said.

I get you're probably pretty pissed she lied, but I just don't get why you'd reject your hot girlfriend's request to get drunk with her and party all night," Grant told me.

I glared as we all piled in the car. "One, never call her hot. Only I can say that. Two, I didn't want us to get in trouble. I was being cautious."

Grant shrugged. "Even so, she's probably there with that guy who invited her and you're not there. Let's be real, Cammie has never broken rules." I snorted. "Okay. Cammie has never broken rules without reason, besides one misguided semester of dating a civilian, and you sent her to go get drunk for probably the first time with a good-looking guy in a band who will probably try and take advantage of her." I realized what he was saying and started driving faster. Grant chuckled but I was worried about my Gallagher Girl.

 **Cammie's POV**

As I was dancing with Lucas, I decided I had to go to the bathroom. I didn't see my friends so I told Lucas where I was going and then went by myself. I got confused and a little lost until 3 girls walked up to me.

"Do you need help, sweetie?" The gorgeous girl with strawberry blonde hair asked. The girls all looked as drunk as I felt so that's probably why I trusted them.

I nodded. "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

The brunette's eye got really big. "No way! We're going to the bathroom!" She looped her arm in mine. "I'm Hannah. So, new best friend, what's your name?"

"Cammie," I replied with a giggle as we stumbled through to the bathroom.

The blonde girl grinned. "My name is Sammy! Well, technically, Samantha, but I go by Sammy. This is, like, totally fate." We all laughed.

"I'm Mallory," the strawberry blonde said. "You're, like, so pretty." They all agreed as we made it to the bathroom and went. We washed our hands and started walking out.

"Thanks! You girls are literally so much prettier. I love you so much," I told them sincerely. "I should probably find the boy I was with."

Hannah held a hand to her heart. "Best friend, how could you leave us for _some boy_?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Sammy asked.

I shook my head. "My boyfriend didn't want to come so I'm here with another guy."

"Another cute boy? I'm single and definitely could use a cute boy tonight!" Mal said excitedly.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You don't need to sleep with another guy tonight. Right, Cam?"

I laughed. "I wouldn't know."

Hannah's eyes went wide. "Because you don't know much about Mal or because you haven't had sex?"

I shrugged. "Both." They dragged me to the bar.

"Oh, sweetie, how long have you and this boyfriend been together?" Mal asked.

I sighed. "Six months officially. Almost 2 years unofficially."

"What are you waiting for?" Sammy practically shouted as we each tossed back shots.

"Have you all had sex?" I asked.

They nodded and Mal said, "Many times with many boys."

"I just don't think Zach finds me sexy," I mumbled, like it was the biggest secret I'd ever let out. I honestly had even mentioned this insecurity to my best friends so I'm shocked I had said it.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Is he blind? He _must_ be blind." I laughed and I saw Mal flip her hair and smile at a boy over my shoulder.

"Forget your boyfriend. A group of super hot boys are walking over and there's one for each of us," Mal told me. I turned and I saw a pair of familiar green eyes.

He sighed. "Hey, Cam."

"Hi, Zach," I said and then I threw another shot back. I turned to the boys behind him. "Hey, guys."

Mal grinned at me and then turned. "So, why haven't you and Cammie had sex yet?" All the boys behind Zach looked uncomfortable and Zach looked shocked. Let me remind you these were spy boys and they looked surprised. That's when I threw up.

 **Thanks for reading another chapter! I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

EMBARRASSING THINGS I HAD DONE IN FRONT OF ZACHARY GOODE

(a list by Cameron Morgan)

Told him the exact location where I was meeting my CoveOps teacher and failed my mission

Froze in front of my ex-boyfriend until Zach had to save me

Sweat like crazy in P&E

Lose my strapless bra while dancing with him

Wear an embarrassingly short dress on a train and get caught by my aunt

Lose my mind and almost jump off a roof

Thrown up after random girls asked about our sex life in front of his best friends

Zach was at my side and held my hair back. Even now he was being perfect. I finished throwing up and I sat down.

Mal put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "So?" She was so much like a mix of Bex and my Aunt Abby it was ridiculous.

Zach shrugged. "I was trying to be a respectful boyfriend but if you can't take the wait anymore, just let me know." He winked. Sophomore year Zach was back. Lucas walked over to me with his friends and my friends behind him.

"Lucas! Meet my very single friends Hannah, Mallory, and Sammy." I said as I motioned to them.

Mal grinned. "You were in the band! That's _so_ amazing."

"It is pretty cool," he said as they headed to the dance floor.

"I guess this ends our time together, best friend. We'll always have the bathroom," Hannah said dramatically as she fake tipped a hat to me.

I laughed. "Bye, friends."

"We're staying on the beach. Hopefully we see you around, Cam!" Sammy called as Logan wrapped an arm around her.

Zach turned to me. "So, you lied to me and got drunk anyway?"

"I'm not drunk," I told him. That might've been more convincing if I hadn't hiccuped in the middle and slurred the words.

He snorted. "Yeah, you just threw up in the garbage because you felt fine." Yeah, and there was that. My friends walked away as they saw our fight was heating up.

"It's not big deal, Zach," I said and attempted to bat my eyes seductively.

Zach glared. "Don't try and flirt your way out of this, Gallagher Girl. You lied to me to do something completely reckless and stupid. You should have at least been honest with me!"

"Why? So I could get another lecture? Zach, this is our summer of carefree fun! Be carefree with me! Let's have some fun. I'm sorry I lied. That wasn't fair to you, but you have to admit you weren't going to listen to me about this." The song changed and I grabbed Zach's hand. "So, we can fight... or we can _dance_!" I said as I dragged him behind me. I grabbed a drink.

"Do you really need that?" Zach asked.

I shooked my head. "You do." Zach looked at me and I looked back with my best puppy dog eyes.

Our friends were dancing around us and Grant had a drink as he said, "Zach, it's fine." Zach took a sip and I grinned. I kissed him as we danced and Zach laughed.

"I just would like to repeat how bad of an idea this is so if we get in any trouble, I'm not taking responsibility," Zach muttered, shaking his head. "How much have you had to drink?" Zach asked as I stumbled and he wrapped his hands around me tighter so I didn't fall.

I shrugged. "I may have lost count." We danced and made out for most of the night. Eventually, Jonas and Liz decided the night should end.

"Come on, guys. We should go," Liz said.

Bex pouted. "I don't want to go!"

"Can I just say you're the best friends ever? I can't believe I almost didn't go to Gallagher! Group hug!" Macey shouted as she pulled us all close. Liz laughed. Zach tried to join the hug.

Bex glared. "Gallagher group hug!"

"I went to Gallagher, technically," Zach shot back with his stupid smirk.

"Gallagher _Girl_ hug," I replied with a smile. "Too bad for you." We all hugged, but then Liz pulled away.

"Come on guys," Liz said. "Let's get going."

Bex pouted. "Fine. But I want another drink first." Bex quick chugged a drink as we walked to the cars. She passed out as soon as she got in the car.

When we pulled up to the house, I dragged Zach with me to my room. We kept making out and I pulled away and started kissing Zach's neck. I heard him groan and I kissed him with more passion then before. I loved watching how I could make Zach fall apart. He was so strong and so good at hiding his emotions. Whenever we did anything like this, his guard finally went down and it was so special that only I got to share this with him. Zach's hands moved to my butt as I ran my hands under his shirt and felt his abs. I finally pulled his shirt off and started kissing down his chest.

Zach's breath caught in his throat and then he said, "Cam, stop."

I pulled away. "Why?"

"We can't do this now," he said. I started to grind into his lap and I heard him moan a little as I kissed him again.

I pulled back but kept grinding on him. "Are you sure?"

He whispered, "Yes. I'm sure." Zach looked torn and like he was fighting himself. I felt so confused.

I looked down. "Do you not want me?" I felt tears fill my eyes.

Zach kissed my cheek and wiped my tears. "Of course that's not it. Cam, I want you so bad." He looked deep into my eyes as he said it and I blushed. The way he was looking at me made me feel beautiful and sexy, something I was not used to and I loved that he could make me feel that way.

"Then why can't we?" I asked.

He smiled. "You're still a little drunk and so am I. I think everyone would kill me if we had sex when we were drunk because that's not fair to you."

I hugged him. "Have I told you I loved you today?"

"No, but I'd love to hear it," Zach said with a smirk.

I slapped him. "I love you, idiot."

"I love you, too," he told me.

I pulled him next to me. "You can sleep in here."

"Don't try any funny business with me," Zach said and I laughed. I sat up and took my dress off and Zach's eyes went wide. "This is the definition of funny business." I was sitting there in my black lace bra and matching thong.

I shrugged. "I'm hot and I don't want to change."

"You're definitely hot," he told me looking me up and down.

I laid on my side and turned away. "Too late. You killed the mood." Zach chuckled and wrapped an arm around me.

"Good night, Gallagher Girl," he whispered.

I smiled as I closed my eyes. "Good night, Blackthorne Boy." I felt myself getting drowsier until I finally fell asleep.

 **Sorry for not updating for a million years! I've had so much going on, but I'm back. You can thank me being inspired by amazing stories like Dirty Laundry and Foreplay. If you haven't read them, you need to! Thanks for reading and please review. I also have two different ideas for the direction I might take this story so I'm going to ask your opinion since you're reading it. I might make Cammie's summer memories come back or just make it a cute story about the summer and have just general life drama. You guys decide. Please let me know by reviewing or messaging me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up at 9 am cuddled up with Zach and I didn't want to get out of bed. I snuggled closer and heard him chuckle.

"I can see you're clearly comfortable but we should probably get up and start the day," Zach mumbled.

I sighed. "You're a much better pillow when you're not talking."

"Fine. You asked for it," Zach replied. He picked me up and set me in the bath tub and turned on the shower on the coldest setting. I screamed and he laughed as left the room. I did need to shower so I did that quick and then put on a t-shirt and athletic shorts. I headed into the kitchen and saw Liz, Zach, Preston, and Jonas sitting in the kitchen. I put some toast in the toaster while Jonas and Liz sat on their computers and Zach and Preston chatted. I sat next to Zach and he smirked. "Glad to see you awake."

I glared. "Jerk." He laughed and kissed my cheek and I just rolled my eyes. "So, where is everyone else?"

Liz answered, "Well, Macey is still asleep and Bex has been throwing up on and off for an hour with Grant holding her hair back."

"How are you not throwing up?" Jonas asked.

I shrugged. "Iron stomach, I guess." I took a bite of my toast and gagged a little because it made me feel a little sick.

"Iron stomach, indeed," Jonas mocked and everyone laughed.

Macey bounced down the stairs. "What's so funny down here?"

"Just making fun of Cammie. Nothing too new," Liz replied without looking up.

"Well, do we have any plans for the day yet?" Macey asked.

Not yet," Zach answered.

Macey looked outside and smiled. "It's beautiful out. I think we should go boating."

"If you can pull Bex together, it sounds great!" I said excitedly.

Bex and Grant walked in and she asked, "What am I being pulled together for?" She took what was left of my piece of toast and scarfed it down.

I rolled my eyes. "Going boating."

"I'm feeling a little better. We could probably go out on the pontoon and tan," Bex said. "Let me just make some eggs or something and see if it helps my stomach."

Macey nodded. "Then we can all go get ready." Bex ate and then we headed to Macey's room and got dressed. I had on a peach bandeau bikini that made me look tanner and my hair was in a messy bun. I threw a lacy dress cover up over my swimsuit and Macey put waterproof makeup on all of us.

"I'll go pack a basket with some sandwiches and stuff," I told them because I was ready first. I headed downstairs and prepped food for the whole day. Grant got done soon after and started eating food almost as fast as I could pack it. "If you'd like to boat today, stop eating all the food." He raised his hands in surrender and we laughed.

When everyone was ready, we all got on the boat and Zach decided he would drive. Bex, Macey, and I laid in the sun to tan. Liz, Jonas, and Preston were covering themselves in sunblock while Grant started eating a sandwich.

"Can I just say how amazing it feels to be relaxing in the sun?" Bex said as we relaxed in the sunshine.

Grant nodded. "It definitely doesn't even feel like we're the same people." It was pretty crazy going from stress all day to complete relaxation but it was amazing.

"I know. Last summer was a nightmare and this summer feels like a dream," Macey added.

"Thanks, guys. For helping with everything last summer and coming with this summer. I know you could've started work early, but I love you for spending the summer with me," I told them honestly.

Jonas laughed. "Yeah, Cammie. You owe us big time for spending the summer relaxing with you instead of jumping into stressful lives right away." As much as they blew it off, it was a big deal for them to put off work. We would've got a jump start on our careers but I was still in too rough of shape to start work with the pretty recent bullet wound. Bex wasn't even back to a hundred percent so it was best for a little time off. I didn't expect anyone to wait with me and I just planned to spend the summer alone in Nebraska but I truly had the best friends.

"There's a beach up ahead if we want to swim a little," Zach offered, trying to move us to a more pleasant subject. Zach and I hadn't exactly talked about what was happening next year. I knew I was going to Georgetown, but we had no clue where he'd be. It worried me because I honestly had no clue what he was thinking we'd do, relationship-wise.

Bex grinned. "Yeah, I think I need to kick some asses in a chicken fight."

"Oh, really?" I asked with a gleam in my eye. We were both always up for a challenge.

She nodded. "Grant, ready to kick Cammie and Zach's asses?"

"I always kick Zach's ass," Grant said confidently.

Zach snorted. "I'm pretty sure I had the better fighting record so nice try."

"Let's see if you can prove it today," Grant replied confidently as Zach pulled up to the little island. Macey laid towels out for all of us and her, Preston, Liz, and Jonas laid down on the beach. As I took my cover up off, I felt my friends eyes on me, specifically my stomach where my bullet wound had scarred pretty bad. I looked away because I was uncomfortable with all the stares.

Zach kissed my cheek. "Ready to destroy Bex and Grant?" He smirked, distracting me from my problems. This is why I loved him. I grabbed him and kissed him hard. Our friends hooted and hollered.

Zach looked shocked and I winked. "For luck." I climbed on Zach's shoulders and Zach and Grant started circling each other. Bex lunged towards me and I blocked the punch. I swung and she caught my hand and tried to throw me down. Zach gripped my thighs tight and when I got back to a normal, balanced stance, I took a risk and kicked Grant while I pushed Bex. They went down and there was a big splash. "Suck it! We win!" Then Zach let go of me and I splashed in the water. "What the hell?"

"Now I win!" Zach replied with a smirk. I splashed him and he splashed back. Grant picked Bex up and threw her in the water again.

Macey glared. "You guys better not get my hair wet." Bex went to splash Grant and I went to splash Zach but at the last second, we made eye contact and threw the water at Macey. She screamed and ran in the water. Preston followed her and pushed her in when she wasn't expecting and she lost her balance. She turned on him and flipped him over her shoulder so he landed with a big splash in the water. Jonas picked Liz up and ran deep in the water with her. It turned into an all out water fight. Eventually, it turned into boys vs. girls. Macey was able to take care of Jonas and Preston. Liz, Bex, and I were circling Grant and Zach until they begged us to stop splashing them.

"Gallagher Girls win!" We all chanted.

Grant snorted. "For the first time."

"Excuse me?" Macey said, with a hand on her hip.

"We destroyed you girls sophomore year," Zach said.

I laughed. "In D.C. but we did way better at the final."

"Only because there was more of you and you had trackers on us," Jonas fought back.

"I'm just saying, we definitely were better," Liz replied sassily. Go, Lizzie! Standing up to her boy.

Preston laughed. "How about we agree to disagree?" Forever the politician's son. Even if that politician was insane.

"Let's play another game," Bex suggested.

Jonas shrugged. "What game?"

Macey grinned and I groaned. "Truth or dare!"

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry it's been so long. School has been crazy but I'm working on getting more regular at updating. Please review letting me know what you think. I'm also open to suggestions of anything you'd like to see.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Seriously, Macey? We're not kids," I said.

She replied, "Technically, Liz is for another month." Everyone laughed. Liz's 18th birthday wasn't until July. "And it's fun! Plus, it's a good get to know you game. We all know each other, but Preston really only knows the two of us. The guys know each other and Liz and Bex but not really us. It'll be good to learn more."

"I know Bex and Liz!" Preston argued.

Bex grinned. "Well, two girls have stripped you in this group and it's not me and Liz." Zach raised an eyebrow and I blushed and so did Preston.

Grant laughed. "I'm dying to hear this story!"

"Then you'll have to ask one of us," I told him with a shrug.

He said, "Ok, Cam. Truth or dare?"

"I'll do truth and help you out," I replied.

"Why did you strip Preston?" Grant asked.

I laughed. "Prepare to be disappointed. We went to get him from Rome senior year. We planned to kidnap him essentially so we couldn't have it be possible for them to track us and Preston had a signal on him. Macey ripped off his shirt while I took off his pants so they couldn't find us. The signal ended up being in his retainer so it was a waste. Townsend and Abby arrested him later, too."

"Wow," Grant said, looking a little shocked. Sure, these guys knew us, but they didn't know just how crazy junior and senior year got. Even Zach looked a little surprised at this story. I don't know how we had never told him about this.

"Yeah. It was an interesting story but not interesting stripping," I told him. "So, Bex, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Bex replied.

I saw a boat a little ways away filled with teenage boys. "I dare you to flash those boys."

"Done." Bex had a gleam in her eyes. As they got closer, Bex lifted her bikini top up and the boys all whistled. I saw Grant try and sneak a peek and I elbowed him. He shrunk back in his seat like a little kid who got got.

"Need a ride?" One guy called out to her.

She winked. "Maybe next time." Bex sat back down and turned to Jonas. "So, Jonas, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said confidently. I was kind of shocked. I expected him to say truth. He seemed so much like Liz that I expected him to be a little fearful of dares like her, but I guess I was reading him a little wrong.

Bex smiled. "I dare you to ask out Liz." Liz and Jonas both blushed.

"I didn't exactly want to do this this way, especially in front of all our friends, but do you want to go on a date sometime?" Jonas asked.

Liz grinned. "Of course!" He kissed her and I was so happy for Liz. I knew she'd liked him for a while now. At least one good thing came out of this stupid game of truth or dare.

Jonas smiled. "So, Macey, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Macey said with a grin, like there was no way he could get her.

He smirked back. "Call your mom. For five minutes." Macey looked physically pained.

"Fine," she snapped. I knew Jonas had found the perfect way to piss off Macey. "Hello, Mother. I'm just calling to say hi and to check in on you guys." There was a long pause. "I'm not trying to waste your time. I just thought it would be nice to talk to you and see how you and dad were doing." Another pause. "I did get the box of makeup. Thank you." Pause. "Fine, Mom. I won't bother you with a phone call again." Macey turned on Jonas. "Thanks for that." I laughed. Macey's mom was literally the worst. Macey turned to me and glared at me for laughing. "You want to laugh at me, Cammie? So, Zach, truth or dare?"

Zach and I made eye contact and Zach saw my concern so he picked the safe option. "I'll say truth."

"Well, well, well. Let me think," Macey said and paused. She had an evil glint in her eye. "So, how far have you and our little Cameron gone?" I blushed. My friends didn't know Zach and I had done anything besides kissing. Macey obviously suspected it because she was Macey.

Zach smirked at me and winked. "We've gone to third base." Bex and Liz's eyes shot to me and I buried my head in my hands. Why were my friends experts at embarrassing me?

"To be clear, third base is-" Bex started.

Zach cut her off. "Oral sex." Grant high-fived him and I rolled my eyes. They were such nerds.

"Cameron Anne Morgan! How did you not tell us this?" Bex snapped.

I shrugged. "I didn't think it was a huge deal. I figured we'd probably have sex soon and that seemed like a bigger deal to tell you." Everyone looked at me until I realized what I'd said and then they all laughed. "Okay. Let's move on." I blushed.

Zach whispered in my ear, "I'm holding you to that, Gallagher Girl." A shiver ran through me and his smirk grew. "Preston, truth or dare?"

"I'll go truth," he said, probably terrified of my devious friends.

Zach smirked at Macey. "So, when we were in Philadelphia in that train, what exactly happened with you and McHenry before Abby came in?"

"You guys were there?" Preston asked, shocked. Way to go, Zach.

Zach waved his hand. "Technicality."

"Um, Macey and I were making out," Preston mumbled.

Macey glared. "You guys basically knew that! You could hear us."

"But all of our friends didn't. And this is a get to know you game," Zach said, mocking her. Macey and Zach continued glaring at each other.

"You two literally fight like an old married couple," I muttered.

"Do not!" They both shouted and our friends laughed.

"Only in my nightmares would I be married to McHenry," Zach fired. Macey and him started bickering until Preston cut them off.

"Okay," Preston interrupted. "Grant, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Grant said confidently.

Preston smiled. "I dare you to kiss Bex." Grant grinned and grabbed Bex. They kissed for I'm pretty sure the first time and when they pulled apart, they both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Best dare of the day," Grant told us. He kept his arm wrapped around Bex as we continued to play. "Now Liz, truth or dare?"

Liz thought for a second and then said, "Truth."

"Okay. What's your biggest fear?" He asked. Everyone looked taken aback. "What? I know it's not a crazy hard question, but I honestly don't feel like I know Liz that well and I should."

"Um, I'm probably most afraid of my little sister starting at Gallagher. I obviously loved it and I love you guys, but these past few years were hard and I don't know if I want her living this life," Liz mumbled.

Grant nodded. "That's super understandable. I don't know if I'd pick this life again."

"Are you not from a spy family?" I asked Grant, surprised. He looked like he was made for this life. Everytime I saw him, he seemed so confident and sure of himself.

He shrugged. "Kind of. My uncle was a spy so he convinced my parents into Blackthorne. Sometimes, I wonder what it'd be like if I'd fought back and said I needed to stay in normal school."

"When I got sent to Gallagher, I literally had no idea what I was signing up for. I honestly thought you were all completely crazy," Macey added.

Bex nodded. "I honestly can't even imagine. I've always known this would be my life. On the positive side, now you won't have to lie to her, Liz. She'll just know." We'd clearly been out longer than we thought because it was starting to get dark. "Let's head back and make some dinner."

"Maybe we'll pick up some more truth or dare after," Macey said as we got on the boat, heading back to prepare for round two. "This time, things are going to get crazier."

 **Hey, guys! Thanks for all the great reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. If you have any ideas for dares, let me know! I could use the help! Keep giving me feedback so I'll know what you'd like to see.**


End file.
